Naruto vs The Akatsuki
by The Reaver Of Black Chaos
Summary: Naruto learns that the Akatsuki has been deemed a serious threat to not only the Leaf Village, but to every Shinobi village. Rated M for language and sex.
1. The Beginning

The wind blew steadily and unwaveringly through the tall trees of the Leaf Village. This day was one of the few days that the Village was dark and gloomy. The sun was blot out by the storm clouds, the whispers of the tall trees was an unheard mumble. The lights in the Hokage's tower were dim and dwindling. A sigh emerged from her as she continued her unfinished paper work. As another few seconds passed by, the contagious depression of the Hidden Village drove the Kage to unlock one of the drawers on her desk, and pull out a bottle of Sake. Which she immediately opened and took a long swig of. She then tabled her now empty bottle of alcohol, just as Shizune opened the double doors of the Kage's office. She uninterestedly glanced at the bottle, then back to her superior. "Drinking again are we?"Asked Shizune.

"I just needed to relive some stress. It's hard not to have it in this position."Replied the Kage.

"Alright you'll get off this time around, but if your just drinking for the heck of drinking then your Sake supply might just disappear again."

"Hey! You would be drinking in this tight situation too if you were in my shoes!"Replied the Kage."Meeting with the feudal lord of the Cloud Village, plus the ambassador of the Mist Village."The Kage muttered to herself.

"I know its hard on you Tsunade, but your just going to have to deal with it for now. It's always a stressful and depressing job for a Kage at the time of war."Replied Shizune.

"You can say that again."mumbled Tsunade under her breath. At that instant a particular whiskered blond burst noisily through the doors to Tsunade's office.

"What's going on grandma?"questioned Naruto."What's happening ?

The blond's usually cheerful and goofy atmosphere was now replaced by a look of confusion and seriousness.

Tsunade sighed, then reluctantly released her information."The Akatsuki have made their final bold move."Replied Tsunade."We are at war."Naruto was taken aback at what she had just said, but he quickly regained his composure."They now have eight tailed beasts, including Gaara's Shukaku. There is no telling what they could do with that power."Naruto's face softened at the memory of Gaara's death, and even more so at his resurrection."Now if you please could you leave and shut the door behind you?" Naruto solemnly nodded and left Tsunade's office. Shutting the doors behind him. As he left the Hokage's tower he thought on about the possible plans of the Akatsuki. He suddenly felt the overwhelming anger of the Nine tailed Fox rising inside of him.

(Gaara didn't deserve that fate!)shouted the Fox in the back of his mind.(They deserve PUNISHMENT!)

"Yes, your right."Thought Naruto.

(KILL THEM ALL!)Screamed the Fox.

"They will pay."Thought Naruto."Wait, what am I thinking?" "I won't blindly run in and act only on anger and revenge."Reasoned Naruto."That'll just put myself and others in danger."

(Damn, I almost had you, you little brat. Wait......)said the Fox(Did you just make sense?)Asked the Fox.(It must be a depression thing for you.)

"Probably thought Naruto."He then realized how far he had walked. He was near the edge of the Village gates. He briefly glanced around and saw Ino's house, just across the street from where he was currently standing. He decided to stop in for a brief little visit. So with his hands atop his head he walked over to the Yamanaka household door. He knocked on the slightly shining wood and waited for someone to answer. While he was waiting he looked up at the second floor of the home. He saw light coming through a small crack in the blinds of Ino's bedroom window."Their definitely home."Thought Naruto. When he saw that no one was coming to the door he decided to just let himself in since Ino was obviously home. He entered the Yamanaka house, and immediately went to the stairs. Even though he had only been here a few times he remembered just where the stairs were. He casually walked up the dark steps. Eventually coming to the second floor, the Fox said.

(Uh............maybe you should just leave kid. I don't think you'll be happy with what you'll see. It takes quite a while to get those images out of your head.)

"What are you talking about?" Naruto questioned mentally. He, not understanding what the Fox had meant continued walking.

(Uh. Don't say I didn't warn you kid.)Said the Fox as it retreated to the back of his mind. Just as Naruto reached the door to Ino's bedroom he began to hear sounds emitting from behind the almost closed door. He tried to peek through to see what was happening but the door was too close to being shut to see inside. {Bump bump bump.}"What is that noise?"thought Naruto. Curiosity had finally over taken Naruto. He swung the door open wide."Hey Ino! I was just walking by your house and I decided to stop in for a..........."He couldn't finish his sentence thanks to his bottom jaw, which was now glued to the floor. His eyes bulged, and blood began to leak from his nose. Running down his chin unchecked. Before him was a completely naked Ino, and her lover Neji. They blankly stared at Naruto who stared right back. Neji pulled himself out of her which caused a brief moan of pleasure from the Yamanaka. Her luscious tits wobbled as she moved to shyly cover herself. Naruto's brain was slowly shutting down at his disbelief. His eye twitched a good many times before a shot of blood burst from his nose, staining the brown carpet. Then, when his brain completely shut down. He toppled over backwards, landing on the carpet with a loud thud. His body continued to twitch, even though it was now incapable of movement.

{10 minutes later}

Naruto awoke to a blaring light above his head. He didn't know where he was, or how he had gotten here. He tried to focus his vision but it was just impossible to. He suddenly heard faint voices. They were becoming louder as his vision was righted. He suddenly remembered where he was and why he was here. But he couldn't remember why he had been asleep. He only remembered that he had a very awkward dream. He sat up and looked around the room he was in."This is Ino's bedroom alright."He thought. He heard Ino's voice and turned to see her fully dressed."Oh, there you are Ino."Said Naruto

"Oh, your finally awake........How are you feeling?"She asked

"It's not like her to be this caring thought Naruto."Thought Naruto."Uh....Fine."Said Naruto."Oh yeah!"Shouted Naruto as he suddenly remembered his dream."I had the strangest dream! You and Neji were.....Uh........Doing.......Things."Said Naruto suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Uh..............."Said Ino, staring over at Neji for help. He just shrugged and continued brushing his teeth in Ino's bedroom bathroom."It wasn't a dream."Said Ino. Naruto's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh, uh............."Said Naruto uncomfortably, looking out the door."I..uh....gotta go. Grandma needs me for..........something."He said quickly getting up and walking out the door.

"What's his problem?"Asked Neji, coming out of the bathroom. Ino sighed and gazed after the Uzumaki.

"Uh."Thought Naruto.

(Don't say that I didn't warn you kid.)Spoke the Fox.(But she's not half bad. If I could just worm my way out of you and get a hand on that firm ass of hers I'd have my hands full for quite a while.)Teased the Fox.(Maybe I could even make her put in a good word for you too. With the other, less sexy ladies, of course.)Naruto choked at this, and began to cough horribly.(Wow, your so innocent that it's actually pathetic.)Spoke the Fox. Naruto's eye twitched but he stayed silent.(Honestly though. I never catch you thinking dirty thoughts about anyone. Are you even attracted to anyone? Even after seeing that fine piece of meat in there?)Suddenly thoughts of Ino being naked returned to him. He tried to push them out of his mind but they were just so seductive and over powering that he was forced to watch them. Over and over he watched himself screwing Ino, instead of Neji.(Well now.)Said the Fox.(This is new.)

{The Next Day}

Naruto awoke to the chirping of the birds. It was still early morning and the village, still bleak. Naruto slowly sat up on his small bed, in his cramped apartment. He slowly began to put on his orange and black jump suit, when suddenly the Fox piped up, and began raving like he had never raved before.(Man that was like watching porn, except no couch and no food. But I have to admit there were some pretty entertaining images there.)Naruto gritted his teeth, and ignored the Fox to the best of his abilities.(Ho, ho, ho, and don't get me started on the sick little things that you were doing to her. It was some what amusing but mostly disturbing, and..........)

"SHUT UP!!!!"Shouted Naruto. He bared his teeth and began to snarl.

(Oh, am I pissing you off already? I hoped you would last a little longer before you cracked but oh well, I had my fun.)Said the Fox.

"Just shut up." Thought Naruto. The Fox laughed it's animal laugh and fell silent. As Naruto walked out of his one room apartment and down the street he finally noticed how quiet the Fox was and began to somewhat worry."Hey what's the matter with you?"Thought Naruto.

(I was just wondering what your going to do.)Said the Fox in a calm and less demonic tone.

"What do you mean?"Asked Naruto.

(Oh come on even your not that big a dipshit.....I think.)Said the Fox.(But I meant about the war with Akatsuki.)

"Oh that, uuuuuhhhhh.........."Thought Naruto."I dunno."The Fox remained silent for a few moments until......

(WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!?YOUR GOING IN TO FUCKING WAR AND YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT YOUR GONNA DO?!)Shouted the Fox. Naruto cringed and tried as hard as he could to block out the Fox' shouts and swears. But nothing he thought of worked, and so he was subject t o hearing:(YOU LITTLE SHIT DON'T YOU DARE TRY AND BLOCK ME OUT! I'M TRYING TO TEACH YOU A FUCKING LESSON AND YOUR THERE BEING THE LITTLE PRICK YOU ARE NOT HEEDING MY STRATEGIC WORDS OF AD-FUCKING-VICE! IF I WAS OUT THERE I'D.......)The Fox couldn't continue since he found himself watching another Naruto, Ino porn episode. Naruto was also rendered speechless by the thoughts he was having.(Uuuhhh.....what were we talking about?)Asked the Fox.

"I can't remember."Thought Naruto, not really paying attention. The citizens of the Leaf village that walked by Naruto with his mouth on the side walk could only point, giggle or stare. Naruto was about to have Ino climax when suddenly his visions were snatched away with a sharp throbbing in his lower chin. He felt blood squirting from his nose as he soared through the air. He soon landed painfully on the sidewalk in front of a red faced Haruno.

"NARUTO! I TRY AND CARRY ON A CONVERSATION WITH YOU AND YOUR THERE BLANKED OUT, NOT HEARING A WORD I...JUST....SAIDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!Shouted Sakura as she slugged him with a hard one in the right cheek, sending him full way across the Village.

{Several hours later}

Naruto found himself with his back against a tree. His vision was fuzzy when he gazed out at the Leaf's sunset. He then noticed as the sun finally went below the mountains, several trees in front of him were smashed and laying about in pieces. His eyes finally adjusted. He shook his head which caused him to gag in pain."Damn. Why did Sakura have to punch me so hard?"He thought while rubbing his till throbbing right cheek. He tried to stand without moving his head that much but immediately fell back down. The pain that was now shooting through his chest seemed to center on the left side of his rib cage. "Uuuhhh.....broken ribs."He thought. It was only then that he realized that the Fox was unusually quiet."Hey you okay back there?"He thought. A yawn suddenly echoed around Naruto's head. A vein bulged on Naruto's temple.

(Huh? Oh, hey your finally up are you, you little brat?"The Fox said drowsily.

"I WAS SENT FLYING A COUPLE THOUSAND FEET. SMASHED THROUGH A SHIT LOAD OF TREES AND YOUR THERE NAPPING WHEN I HAVE A FEW BROKEN RIBS?????!!!!!"Shouted Naruto.

(Well geez, you don't have to yell about it. I can start repairing them now."The Fox said between yawns. Naruto was about to snap a reply but thought better of it and just found himself content with muttering. Naruto continued to sit there and mutter as the night wore on. Then, at about midnight, the Fox finally spoke up and said:(You know I'm done healing you kid.)Naruto stopped his muttering and thought:

"Well why didn't you tell me?"

(Because I wanted to see just how long you'd stay out here. I've actually been done for awhile.)Naruto was taken aback by this and sighed.

"Whatever. Well, better get back to the Village."Thought Naruto. Then when Naruto attempted to stand yet again, he stopped suddenly, sensing a presence directly behind him. He slowly turned his head to see a black cloak with red clouds, here and there. He looked up to see a pair of eyes between the large sunhat and the high collar of the cloak.

"Why, hello there Naruto."Said the stranger, as a gust of wind blew leaves between them.


	2. Akatsuki?

Naruto could do nothing but stand and stare at the stranger. Shock more than anything kept him in one place. Then, he suddenly realized just what was happening, and jumped backwards with incredible speed. The stranger found himself chuckling under his breath. Naruto cautiously drew a kunai knife from one of his pouches. The stranger then fully burst out into a maniacal laugh."A lot of good that'll do you."Said the Akatsuki member.

"Who are you?"Questioned Naruto, while summoning four other shadow clones.

"My name is Hajibara. Formerly, a shinobi of the cloud Village."He said, while holding up his scratched head protector.

"What do you want from me?"Asked Naruto in a harsh tone. Readying himself for a Rasengan if need be.

(Lets just tear him apart.)Said the Fox, while growling in the back of his head.

"I want nothing more than your cooperation."He said, in a now calm voice. Naruto was taken aback by this, but quickly regained his aggressive composure.

"My cooperation in what, exactly?"Snarled Naruto, while channeling the chakra needed for the Rasengan.

"All I want, is for you come with me quietly. You'll learn everything in time."Spoke Hajibara. Naruto growled and fired up his Rasengan to it's full power.

"I'm not dumb. I know you want to take my tailed beast........I also know that the extraction will kill me."Hajibara frowned deeply, before sighing.

"Well then. I'll just have to take you by force!"Shouted Hajibara, as he drew back into a peculiar fighting stance."You know I'm actually glad that you chose that course of action!"He shouted. Naruto then roared and charged at Hajibara. Rasengan in hand he was about to completely obliterate him, when suddenly he had disappeared. Naruto gasped in confusion. He tried to turn around, but the momentum of the Rasengan carried him to earth, where a huge crater was left. Naruto hurriedly glanced around, when his gaze fell to his clones. In place of four there were only two, and they were completely incapacitated.......and there, where he had been standing. Was Hajibara. With a huge, and evil grin upon his face. Naruto gasped at the scene. There was no sign of a struggle there so obviously the clones had been defeated in a split second. Hajibara then burst out laughing in his demonic laugh."Now do you see? You can't win by yourself. Your just too slow."He said, until he could no longer restrain his laughter. Naruto growled, and summoned up an army of clones, each one drawing out six kunai.

"Lets see you dodge this!"The clones shouted, as they all fired off their kunai at the same time. There was no angle, of escape no matter your speed. Hajibara chuckled before a pair of gargantuan hands reached up out of the earth and pulled him down into a large hole on the surface of the ground. The Naruto's cursed before seeing the barrage of kunai coming at them. They all shouted out just as their forms were pierced by kunai. The kunai then returned to their original Naruto clone forms. Hajibara and another, unknown member of Akatsuki surfaced a few feet away from the circle of clones. Hajibara snarled in frustration.

"Damn!The kunai were just clones that were transformed? Tch. Well, well, well. Maybe he's not as dumb as I thought."He said. He then started to laugh yet again.

"Man you really gotta control yourself."Said the other member of Akatsuki.

"Aaaahhhh, lighten up Ridochi. We both know that the brat could never actually take me down."Replied Hajibara.

"Well he came pretty damn close there, now didn't he?"Rumbled Ridochi. A vein then pulsed in his head and his face reddened when Hajibara dismissed his comment with the wave of his hand. He then started to giggle at the giant's rage. But their reminiscing was short lived when one of the Naruto's shouted:

"Hey, there they are! Over there ! Look!"At that point every Naruto had turned to see the two arguing members of Akatsuki. The two then realized what was happening and ceased their petty argument. Hajibara then began chuckling to himself while positioning himself in his odd fighting stance, while Ridochi hunched over with his hands placed firmly on the ground.

" These are mine, stay out of it!"Shouted Ridochi.

"What makes you think I'll listen to you?!"Retorted Hajibara.

"You've already had some fun, and you know we agreed to have an equal amount of kills!"Shouted Ridochi as the Naruto's were sprinting towards the two.

"Tch. Fine"Said Hajibara, as he jumped back a hundred feet. Ridochi chuckled before clenching his fist, rearing it back, and slamming it into the ground. The result completely devastated the Naruto's, with an shock wave that put not only Sakura's best, but Tsunade's as well to shame. The Naruto's that weren't crushed under the rubble were either a ways up into the air, or on their backs, unable to continue.

"How pathetic."Said Ridochi as the clones disappeared. He then heard a swishing sound above his head which caught his attention. He looked up to see ten Narutos. Five of which had Rasengan's in their palms. The other five had kunai at the ready.

"Now you guys will pay for what you did to Gaara. So long ago!"Shouted the Naruto that was directly above his head. Ridochi didn't even have time to summon up an earth barrier before he was totally crushed by the five Rasengan's. The shock wave that resulted from the massive explosion rocked the forest, along with Hajibara, who was sitting in a tree, no longer laughing. Once the impact was over, and the dust began to settle, Naruto dispelled his clones and slumped over on a cracked rock, trying to catch his breath. He noticed that the dust around the area had begun to settle, but took no heed to it. The only thing that snapped him out of his relaxing session, was a deep and earthly laugh. He quickly sat up, looking for the source of the sound. He soon realized that the source of the laughter was in fact the crater that Ridochi had been supposedly killed in. Naruto impatiently waited for the rest of the dust to settle. Then, when it finally had, Ridochi stepped out, apparently unharmed, yet battered and bruised. He cracked his neck back into it's socket before chuckling to himself."But......how? My Rasengan's........they...........you should be dead right now!"Screamed Naruto as he charged at Ridochi, with the unmistakable speed of the Fox. He then aimed his fist at his chin from below him. Ridochi then allowed the enraged Naruto to slam his fist into his chin with a force that should have snapped his neck like a twig. Yet he held firm, and steady, to Naruto's amazement. Then, he was completely god smacked when he made a counter hit, sending Naruto flying through the air and smashing through a tree. Suddenly laughing sounded around the forest. But it was not Ridochi's rumbling laughter. It was in fact Hajibara's insane and demonic laughter.

"That's Ridochi for you! Always makes a scene!"Shouted Hajibara between his laughing.

"SHUT UP! Your really starting to piss me off Hajibara!"Shouted Ridochi. Hajibara took no heed to this and continued to laugh. A vein pulsed in his head before he screamed:"THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA COME OVER THERE AND.........."He was rendered unable to finish his sentence when a three tailed Naruto burst out of the trees and began to viciously hack at Ridochi with his claws. Blood was soon splattering against the ground, thanks to Naruto's relentless hacking. But Naruto was suddenly interrupted from his blood frenzy when a huge fist collided with his cheek. Once again sending him flying backwards. Only this time he did not reach the tree line, but instead landed in front of it. He painfully reared his head up to see a gnarled and mangled Ridochi standing in front of him. Shreds of his cloak lay scattered on the ground. Blood dripped down from his various claw marks. But surprisingly enough, not many were deep. Many were simply scratches on his flesh his breath came in heavy pants as he looked up at Naruto. There a gruesome sight lay in wait. The right side of his face was torn beyond recognition. Most of the muscles had been torn apart, leaving a fair bit of his skull visible. A large chunk of his tongue lay on the ground in front of him. As for the left side of his face it was just as bad, if not worse. Much of the flesh had been torn to ribbons, hanging loosely from his face. The tender muscles tensed and pulled as he breathed. Blood dripped from his now empty eye socket. When one looked further up they would see more gashes, though, these shallow. Along with much of his light brown hair missing. From looking at him first glance one would think that he was barely alive. Yet he breathed and moved as though he were merely exhausted.

The silence was then broken by:

"Man Ridochi, you really do look like shit! Where'd your mom find you, the dumpster?!"Hajibara continued to laugh in his insane and maniacal laugh until.....

"THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE FUCK! I'LL PERSONALLY RIP YOU IN HALF!"Screamed Ridochi as he began to run off in the direction that the laughter was coming from. He was just about to reach the tree line when a massive fist comprised of red chakra slammed full force into his face. He staggered, yet held steady."WHY YOU LITTLE........."He shouted as he turned toward Naruto who was now standing with his other fist reared and ready. Ridochi raged towards him. Where his feet fell, there the earth itself cracked and splintered. Naruto then sent his next fist attack strait for his torso. Ridochi made a series of hand signs before shouting:"Earth Style: Jagged Earth Barricade!"And slamming his flat palm onto the ground. Causing a huge, jagged wall of rock to rise up, and thwart Naruto's attack. At this point Ridochi had jumped over his rock wall with ease and had his fist clenched, and reared back, ready to deliver the final blow. He swung his fist with all his might, straight for Naruto's face, when suddenly.........a pair of hands appeared between the two. Ridochi was taken aback at what was now happening. Bleach blond hair blew in the night wind. Green cloth flapped wildly, and brown eyes flared.

"Finally, we found you."She said.

"Tsu......Tsunade?"Asked Naruto, the Fox' influence draining out of him.


	3. Protection

"What?"Asked Ridochi as he stared at the Hokage.

"Don't you dare touch this boy."Said Tsunade, with a fierce glint in her eye.

Ridochi gasped as Tsunade began pushing back his gargantuan fist with both her hands. He then grunted and reversed its course. The muscles in Tsuande's arms bulged, while Ridochi continued to push her back. She gasped as her veins popped out of her head. Sweat began to bead in her hair and run down her face. Ridochi laughed at his obviously superior strength.

"Now you die lady Hokage!"Shouted Ridochi as he reared back his other fist and aimed it at Tsuande's head. The two were about to collide when a mass of pink stopped the fist in it's tracks. Ridochi gasped and roared as Sakura became visible, keeping his fist at bay. Sakura gave Tsunade a brief nod of greeting before both women grinned and pushed every ounce of energy that they had into their arms. Together, teacher and pupil fended off the giant menace that threatened to crush them both. The leaves of many trees rustled as Hajibara appeared behind Ridochi. He then made a series of complicated hand signs and readied his ninja art. When suddenly a barrage of fists and feet were sent straight for him. He easily dodged each attack, before halting.

"Don't even try it!"Said a figure in a green jumpsuit, along with a jonin jacket.

"Guy sensei!"Sakura shouted as her and Tsuande began slowly pushing Ridochi's fists backward.

"Your fight is with us!"Guy said, just as a silver haired jonin appeared beside his rival, and friend. Hajibara chuckled before releasing his ninja art: Black Feathered Cyclone.

His cloak burst forth from his body, revealing his net shirt that was lined with hundreds of crow feathers.

"Take this!"He shouted before a massive tornado surrounded the two jonin. The hundreds of crow feathers flew from his net shirt, and into the cyclone. Surrounding the two jonin in a black, feathery mass. Every now and then a few feathers would quickly dart around, and lightly cut their bodies. The feathers then finally began their death dance.

"You'd better act fast Kakashi, or were done for!"Shouted Guy as he tried to fend off a few rogue feathers that were attacking him. Kakashi closed his right eye and after a series of hand signs shouted:

"Wind Style: Wind Torrent Jutsu!"Then, a massive bulge of air compressed itself in the center of the cyclone. Within seconds the massive air wave had blown the feathers too far away to be of any threat.

"Good job Kakashi!"Shouted Guy."I'll look forward to our next contest!"Kakashi sighed.

"Whatever."He replied. Guy laughed and shouted:

"That's the Kakashi I know! Trying to discourage me with as little enthusiasm as possible! Your just as clever as ever Kakashi!"Kakashi groaned before shouting:

"Look out!"Just as a mass of black wissed between them with incredible speed. Neither of the two had dodged Hajibara easily. Guy then immediately took off after the Akatsuki member.

"Dynamic Injury!"He shouted, just as Hajibara was readying himself to attack again. He easily dodged Guy's attack, and countered by grabbing a firm hold on his leg and pulling him with all of his might. Carrying him in a semi circle so that he would land behind Kakashi who was now charging at Hajibara with a fully charged Chidori. Hajibara decided to counter with.......

"Lightning Style: Lightning Pillar Jutsu!"A pillar of lightning then came plummeting to earth, and struck Kakashi full force. His clone immediately disappeared. Leaving the real one to burst from the ground directly below Hajibara. So with Chidori in hand, he slammed it into Hajibara's chest. Sending blood splattering to the ground behind him. A shout of pain erupted from Hajibara's mouth as Kakashi's Chidori faded away. His scream of agony ended in the words of a dying lunatic."I will be avenged. The Dread will.......come for......you."He said before he released his last breath. His body then rested on the cold, hard ground.

{Back with Ridochi and the others}

Ridochi grunted and huffed but could not make an advance on the two women that had a hold on each one of his fists. The two were slowly pushing the giant back with their combined strength. Not one of the three were able to speak, and each was growing tired from the long struggle. Blood was now dribbling down Ridochi, from his various cuts and gashes that Naruto's claws had left. Sakura, no matter how skilled or experienced in the profession of a medical ninja had never seen such a gruesome wound as the one that scared the giant's face. The two women then noticed that their chakra was depleting at a rapid rate. The giant rumbled with laughter as he realized this also."Neither of you have the chakra to keep this up. But I have some left."He said as he began to generate chakra through his fists, driving the duo back. He took one step forward, when suddenly the two smiled and disappeared in clouds of smoke."What?!Clones?!"Rumbled Ridochi as he heard the same swishing noise as before only this one was different it sounded larger and faster. He glanced up to see about one hundred clones above his head. All of which wielded Rasengan's. Ridochi gasped and roared out:"Earth Style: Great Earth Pinnacle!"A pinnacle of solid rock then shot upwards, defending himself from the fury of the Uzumaki.

"Feel the fury of Naruto........Uzumaki!"Every last clone then released their Rasengans, firing them down at the hidden giant. Every last Rasengan found their mark, on the tip of the pinnacle, fusing as one. Then, together they crushed through the rock barrier and descended to their target. A shout was heard on impact, as the explosion devastated the landscape and left a crater of historical proportions.


	4. Confusion

Naruto, Sakura and Tsunade were panting uncontrollably by the time Kakashi and Guy had made their way across the massive battlefield."Man, you really know how to put on a show."Said Kakashi."But next time, could you look to see if any of your friends are down there before you totally demolish the place?"

"Hehe....sorry about that Kakashi sensei."Replied Naruto while scratching his head and smiling guiltily.

"Naruto......."Said Tsunade with her head bowed.

"Huh? What's wrong grandma?"Asked Naruto.

"It's just that.......it looks like the Akatsuki are looking to their final target."She said while giving Naruto a serious, and worried look. Naruto was taken aback by this but quickly put his hands on his head and said:

"I'll be okay grandma. Those guys I'll have to better than this if they wanna get Naruto Uzumaki!"He said, with the utmost confidence. Tsunade was surprised at this to say the least. She hadn't been expecting him to be like this, especially since the Akatsuki made a kidnap attempt on him just moments ago. But she then realized she should have known this. She smiled in remembrance of all the times that were like this one. But she came back from her trip down memory lane when Kakashi stood in front of her, his eyebrow in a position of concern.

"We should leave. We've been gone too long for it be unnoticeable."Tsunade stared at him for long seconds until finally nodding.

"Alright lets get moving you three!"Called Tsunade. So a giggling Sakura, followed by a laughing Naruto and Guy began to walk back to the Village. Close behind came a smiling Tsunade and a laid back Kakashi. The five powerful shinobi then began the beautiful, starlit trek back to the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

{2 hours later}

An exhausted Tsuande walked drowsily over to her desk in the Hokage's tower. As she sat down there she said to herself:"That's seven down.........three to go."She was inches away from sleep when suddenly, the sound of falling gravel snapped her out of it. She alertly sat up, scanning every inch of the room. She then discovered a gargantuan hole in the wall, just next to the bookshelf. She gasped in surprise at the hole. It was not only completely unexpected, but what was more surprising was its size and depth. She quickly ran to the double doors, only to find them ripped off their hinges. How could she have missed that? She found her answer in a small symbol engraved into the wall."Genjutsu huh?"She thought. She paid little mind to it now that she had reached the entrance to her office."SHIZUNE GET IN HERE NOW!"She shouted to the top of her lungs. She then ran back to the tunnel entrance and looked inside. Gravel fell from the ceiling every now and then, and it seemed to be strangely damp.

"Yes lady Hokage?"Asked a panting Shizune who was now standing in the doorway.

"Go and fetch the ANBU, along with Kakashi and any other jonin you might meet along the way."Shizune gave a confused look, silently asking the reason for this chaos."NOW!"Shouted Tsunade. Shizune then scurried away, trying to find a way to quickly assemble some ANBU along with Kakashi......though it was unlikely she'd meet any jonin on the streets at this hour, since most needed rest for daily missions. Tsunade then began to generate a steady flow of chakra into the palm of her hand, allowing a makeshift lantern to be made. She now began to cautiously walk down the long tunnel. She marveled st it, bending just between the walls, slowly descending. When it felt like she had been walking for hours, she finally reached some stone steps that ran in an ever so steep stairwell. She followed this path for many minutes until she finally came to even ground. She then continued her trek down the stone hallway. Water dripping from the ceiling and pooling on the floor below. She had just begun to see a dark doorway, when a sudden stench struck her with such unbelievable force. She crinkled her nose in disgust, and covered her mouth to block out the stench and keep her from coughing. She then walked through the doorway and stared around the room. Her eyes widened in disbelief. There, in front of the Fifth Hokage was, for her, a nightmare. Bodies were stacked in a high mound in the middle of the chamber. Beneath them she could see a massive pool of blood, beginning to dry, along with a massive circle of runes and symbols. Her body quaked at her returning phobia, but she resisted to the best of her abilities, resulting in her paleness, and slight shaking. She then looked past the corpses, to the back of the chamber. There, between two stone columns, was a wall covered in runes and symbols written in blood, just like the ones on the floor. She was about to walk past the mound of bodies to the wall on the far end of the chamber, when she heard a shifting sound. She stopped dead in her tracks, slowly turning her head. A spot on the mound that was the closest to her began to shift. She slowly began backing away, her phobia growing at the thought of whatever this was. When her back was finally planted against the right wall of the chamber, a blood soaked arm burst from the mound. Tsunade gasped in terror as a blood soaked figure pulled itself from the mound and began to walk slowly towards her. It's moans and groans sounding around the room. It's blood soaked feet smacking against the floor. Then the figure was finally close enough to enter Tsunade's light. The person that had been walking towards her was in fact an ANBU member. But something was wrong. Most of his flesh was stained in blood. But from what Tsunade could tell the worst he had was a few bruises. His clothes were fine and he looked to be in perfect condition. But when she looked to his eyes she saw no life in them. This frightened her in a frantic state of panic."Don't come any closer.......stop........GET AWAY FROM ME!"She screamed closing her eyes which were now spilling tears. The moans then ceased along with his advance. Tsunade opened her eyes uncertainly and gazed at the face of the ANBU shinobi. A shot of blood caused her to flinch then look back at the living corpse. She then saw a katana blade's length jutting out of his heart. He gave one final moan before his corpse fell to the cold, stone floor. Then, standing in his place was a panting, blood soaked Kurenai. Tsunade gasped before saying:

"Kurenai! What are you doing here, and what's going on?"

"No time to explain, come on we have to leave Now!"She shouted before gently shoving the Fifth Hokage towards the entrance of the chamber.

{Several minutes later}

Tsunade and Kurenai stepped hurriedly out of the tunnel and into the Hokage's office, to an awaiting Shizune, Kakashi, Guy, and two ANBU Black Ops. Shizune immediately spoke up."Where were you lady Tsunade? And what were you doing in there Kurenai?" Now all of the eyes in the room were on Kurenai.

"I'm not sure why I was down there. All I know, is that I was at my apartment, drinking soup, when my vision began to go fuzzy. I tried to get outside but the sedative was fast acting and potent. I blacked out before I managed to touch the knob."She said.

"How do you know it wasn't genjutsu?" asked Kakashi.

"Because I heard no sound, so that means that they would have to be somewhat near. I would have sensed their chakra unless they were at least jonin level. Plus I would be able to tell immediately when genjutsu was being used, and use the appropriate jutsu to counteract it."Replied Kurenai.(She has a point.)Thought Guy.(If she is an imposter than she's put a fair bit of research into this.)Thought Kakashi."Next I awoke to a massive weight on top of me. I tried to move my way out but I was far too weak. I tried to use jutsu but my chakra was near completely gone. I suddenly heard voices, and strange chanting. I saw a light glow beneath me, and I managed to turn my head enough to see a glowing seal drawn on the stone floor. I didn't know what it meant or what was happening, but, just in case I used some of my remaining chakra to make a weak chakra absorbing seal and held it. When the chanting began to become louder, a warm liquid began to leak out of the bodies around me. Then I could hear a strange swishing sound, like a strong wind. And then I heard a sucking noise all around me, and the room was deathly cold. A hand then shifted so that it rested on my leg. I could then feel the warmth of the hand fading into cold. Then, all of the sounds I had heard suddenly stopped, and the glow faded away. I found that my chakra was increased considerably thanks to the seal I had made. I then heard the voices fading away in ordinary speaking. Then I suddenly felt the hand that was resting on my leg grip me tightly. I went into a state of panic, and in my fear for it to not notice me, I compressed my chakra to the best of my abilities. The hand that had a hold on me then released it's grip and went into it's cold sleep. Soon after I figured out that some of the corpses were awakened by the presence of chakra. I then sensed a chakra presence enter the room. I thought that my kidnappers had come back so I stayed where I was. Then I felt a corpse move several meters away. Then I heard that the Hokage was in trouble. So I squirmed my way out of the mound, and killed the undead. Then myself and Lady Hokage left there as quickly as our feet would carry us."Said Kurenai.

"Lady Hokage."Kakashi said."I think that that Akatsuki duo might have done all of this." Tsunade's eyes widened at the prospect.

"Yes."She said."Those two could have snuck in here while I was out, make that hole and perform that bazar ritual for what ever purpose, then go and confront Naruto, take him to Akatsuki headquarters and take the Fox."Said Tsunade, triumphantly glad that she figured everything out. But then she realized the snag."But if so then what would be the point of the genjutsu to cover everything up?" She would have immediately noticed it if she were wide awake. Then a sudden thought struck her. She snapped her fingers."Of course! Why didn't I think of it before?"Said Tsuande.

"What are you talking about Lady Tsunade?"Asked Shizune.

"What if there was a third person, a mastermind."Said Tsunade."What if this person planned everything out the exact way it's happening." The other shinobi gave her a confused look. Kakashi gasped.

"Yes, your right."Guy gazed blankly from Tsunade to Kakashi.

"Huh? What do you mean, someone explain this to me."

"Think about it. What if this third person knew that we would find out that two of their members were here, and also knew that we would defeat them. If this person knew this then he also knew that Tsunade would be exhausted from fighting that giant. If she was so exhausted and just as tired then the weak genjutsu would be just the dose needed to keep her from noticing it. But apparently Tsunade somehow came to full alert. So most of his plan is ruined. Also this would mean that the time he was trying to buy would be split in half. So........"Kakashi paused."That would mean that there is a member of Akatsuki that will leave the Village tonight."Gasps sounded around the room. In seconds Guy, the two ANBU, Shizune and Kurenai, had either jumped out the window or ran out the doorway. Kakashi and Tsunade, however stayed where they were. They stared into each others faces for a time before Kakashi asked:"What do you think they were after?"

Tsunade's face immediately hardened.

"I don't know."

"What did you see down there?"Asked thought back, vividly remembering every step she took. She remembered glancing around the chamber. She remembered catching a glimpse of shafts in the stone. They looked as though they were for storing scrolls, but from what she saw there was none there.

"Nothing other than the........wait."

"What is it?"Asked Kakashi. Tsunade thought back. Back to when she saw the shafts. She remembered seeing a small bloody wooden table with a single opened scroll, hanging from it's edge.

"In that chamber there were scroll holding shafts on one of the walls. They were all opened, and empty. But on a wooden table below them there was a scroll. I only managed to catch one word in the light of my chakra...........that word was "Dread"."Kakashi put his hand to his chin gently stroking it. Tsunade caught this and questioningly furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Well, during my battle with the other Akatsuki member, on his dying breath he said that the Dread would come for me."Tsunade gasped and went into deep thought.

"We should retrieve that scroll, but as long as a member of Akatsuki is here we must do all we can to capture him. If we do this then we won't even need the scroll."

"Right."Said Kakashi as the two jumped out an open window.


	5. Capture

Flames fluttered in the breezy darkness of the Leaf Village. Shadows darted about in the torch light that was spread throughout the Village. At the huge wall of blackness that surrounded the Village many ANBU, jonin and chunin were gathered and armed, ready to meet the coming member of Akatsuki. The growing tension only increased as the moon began it's magnificent decent in the night sky. When a massive explosion which leveled many buildings rocked the area near the wall. Guy then abandoned his post and rushed top speed over to the scene. When he arrived the ANBU black ops had already scoured the area. Then, another explosion was set off at Guy's abandoned post, so he then took off to the scene. When he arrived there 10 ANBU. Their blades already drawn and placed to a figure in a black cloak with red clouds neck. Guy quickly stopped by the ANBU members and stared down on the cloaked figure."He appeared out of the smoke and made a break for the forest." Guy nodded and cautiously stepped up to the figure. He then slowly extended his arm, took hold of the sedge hat upon his head, and threw it aside. The figure then slumped over as blood, and a black liquid oozed from his mouth, and eyes. The ANBU gasped and stepped back. Withdrawing their blades as well. Confusion had taken a great hold on them when a sudden black figure soared over their heads, landing on the outer tree line of the woods. The ANBU along with guy immediately acted and took off after him, into the forest. One member of the ANBU threw a kunai wrapped in a paper bomb at the man fleeing before them. He easily turned in mid air, caught the kunai and sent it flying back towards them. The 6 shinobi easily dogged the dagger and jumped out of the explosions radius. The chase then continued until the other 5 ANBU revealed themselves, a little ways in front of the man. Coming to an abrupt halt he gazed calmly around at the surrounding ANBU. He then grabbed the hem of his cloak, casting it and his sedge shade aside, revealing his chest, which was cloaked with paper bombs that he then set off with a simple hand sign. The explosion rocked a small area of the forest creating a large crater, and gaining the attention of the village shinobi. Soon, many more members of the ANBU black ops had gathered around the scene. They thoroughly investigated the burnt and mangled corpse, finding slim traces of black liquid oozing from his gaping wounds. They then took account of their fellow black ops members. All were alive and well, except for one missing shinobi. The leader of the ANBU, a tall man wearing a hooded, white trench coat shouted in a calm, and gruff voice: "Fan out! All of you, look for this man. He could very well be the Akatsuki were after!"The Anbu all nodded in understanding before zipping off in all different directions. Guy, who had stayed behind, stepped to the side of the ANBU. "The village is up in arms."The ANBU member reassured."The civilians are being evacuated as we speak."Guy nodded and sighed in exasperation.

"Do you think we can catch him?"Guy asked, already knowing the answer to his question. Silence followed for a few moments before the ANBU member spoke up.

"He's using our civilians as puppets, just so that he can escape without a real fight. He's playing a game of cat and mouse. But he's getting closer and closer to his hole. If no bold moves are made.......Then I doubt we'll catch him."Guy sighed in doubt. Tonight, the fire of youth within his soul was doused. This person was experimenting on their people. Just like Orochimaru did......When he was still breathing. Guy's troubled thoughts continued, until an ANBU member landed on the tree branch in front of the cloaked member and Guy.

"Sir! We have apprehended the Akatsuki member."At this two more ANBU jumped down with a struggling man, garbed in a black coat with red clouds.

"Let go of me you insolent maggots! I'll tear you to PIECES!"Screamed the thrashing Akatsuki member. Guy and the leader of the present ANBU both gasped in disbelief. Staring wide eyed at the Akatsuki member. He wore the usual Akatsuki attire of a black trench coat with red clouds. He was completely bald, with a natural scowl. One of his canine's, abnormally large and long, protruded from his mouth, adding to his left eye which was constantly half closed while his right eye was constantly bulging out of his head. His savage demeanor then added to all of this, making him all in all, an odd character to be one of the most dangerous criminals of the modern world. The cloaked ANBU member re-composed himself before:

"Casualty report!"

"Two casualties sir!"Answered the ANBU. The leader appeared thoughtful for a few moments before he disappeared in a flash. Reaperaring before the Akatsuki member. The black clad figure gasped before a clenched fist burrowed deep into his stomach, causing him to lose consciousness immediately. The Akatsuki member hunched over, and fell onto the branch.

"Take him to the village immediately. We will deal with him there."Said the coated ANBU.

"Yes sir!"Answered the other three ANBU members in unison, before they grabbed the Akatsuki member and roughly shouldered him before disappearing in a flash. The coated ANBU then turned to Guy before saying:

"Let's go."With those words both Guy and the ANBU member disappeared in a flash.

{6 hours later}

In the Leaf Village, the sun had just risen. Far below the Hokage monuments, the underground interrogation chambers were now completely empty. Except....for one single chamber. It was in this chamber, that Ibiki was hard at work. He was a master at the art of torture and interrogation. But this person he was interrogating was proving to be a formidable opponent. He was resisting all manners of things. From bribes, to torture. He wouldn't budge. The floor was now plastered with red. Not, it's intended color. Ibiki frowned before reaching his hand over to the trolly, and picking up another needle. He then easily located another nerve center on his chest, before piercing the nerves. The bald man being interrogated screamed in pain before attempting to harden his resolve. Which resulted in his loud weasing. After two hours of grueling interrogation, Ibiki was becoming weary of this farce. "Enough. If you talk now then this interrogation will end. Your only making it harder on yourself."Said Ibiki. "Well? What's your choice?"The man looked up at Ibiki. He was no longer a savage brute but an exhausted convict. His right eye which was usually bulging out of his skull was now half closed, while his left eye was tightly shut. He squirmed in the metal chair that he was shackled to. He again looked at Ibiki before spitting on him, the saliva hitting him straight on the forehead. Ibiki frowned before wiping off the saliva. He was about to grab another needle from the trolly when suddenly the man spoke.

"I'll only tell you one thing."He whispered hoarsely."Not everything is as it seems."Ibiki frowned at this seemingly useless information, before reaching his hand over to the trolly, and picking up another needle.

(Elsewhere)

Seven holograms stood in a cave. Completely unknown to the rest of the world. The silence was greatly unnerving until one of the holograms, this one with grey eyes and rings running through them spoke."So.....It was a complete succes?."

"Yes. They know nothing of importance, and my substitute shall keep them occupied for the time being."Answered another hologram, his eyes unseen.

"But what if they discover that he is not one of us. It would be disastrous if they uncovered the truth of your experiments through him."Pointed out another hologram. This one with light blue eyes.

"They won't."Replied the second hologram in a more irritated tone."For he knows nothing."

"Ikichimaru.....Remember your position here. Don't get out of line."The first hologram calmly snapped.

"Hmph. Yes......Leader."Replied the second hologram.

"So then what's our next move?"Asked a fourth hologram with black eyes. Silence followed until the first hologram answered

"We move onto the other four villages."


End file.
